


Just Close Your Eyes

by bluesuede



Series: Fall Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Magnus Bane, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, like seriously this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuede/pseuds/bluesuede
Summary: “Magnus.” Alec croaked, his voice weakened with the loss of blood, face white and paling.





	Just Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> You didn’t really think we could go this long without having some pain and sadness did you? This prompt was: “I’m scared.”  
> This is truly a heavy work and I cried writing the whole thing. Please heed the tags because this is Sad. Title comes from Taylor Swift’s “Safe & Sound” listen while you read if you want to be extra sad.
> 
> This is my first time writing something like this so let me know what you think in the comments.

Magnus didn’t know what else to do. He had expended the last of his energy making a portal to the top of the cliff to get him and Alec away from the battlefield. It was only after they had exited the swirling mass that he registered Alec had been stabbed.

It was on the lower part of his abdomen and he was quickly bleeding out and Magnus  _ didn’t know what to do.  _ He had no magic left to heal Alec, he could hear their enemies making their way up the cliff side, and he was holding the man he loved in his arms as he was dying.

“Magnus.” Alec croaked, his voice weakened with the loss of blood, face white and paling. 

Magnus wanted to tell him to save his breath and keep his strength but it was no use, it would do no good regardless. All he could do was respond with a shaky, “Yes my love?”

“I love you Magn’s.” Those slurred words were all it took for Magnus to start crying. He ran his fingers through Alec’s hair to try and combat his shakiness. It didn’t help. 

“I love you too Alexander. So much.  _ So much. _ ” Magnus’ throat caught on the words, hiccuping a sob. The chants from below were getting louder now. 

“Magnus I’m scared. ‘M cold.” Alec was shivering now, his head heavier on Magnus’ thigh than it had been a second ago. 

“Just close your eyes Alexander. It’ll be okay darling, I won’t let anyone get to you.” Magnus removed his hand from Alec’s hair and placed it on the side of his face rubbing his cheek, urging him to shut his eyes. Alec’s skin was cold beneath his fingers. A tear fell from his cheek onto Alec’s, he wiped away quickly.

“No, wan’ see you.” Alec muttered and used the last of his energy to loll his head towards Magnus. Magnus placed his forehead against Alec’s looking into his hazel eyes. He pressed a lingering kiss to Alec’s lips and Alec’s eyes finally shut, the corner of his lips upturned in a small smile. Alec’s final breath left his body, caressing Magnus’ face as if it was kissing him one last time. Magnus couldn’t help the screams that ripped themselves from his throat as the last remnants of warmth escaped Alec’s body.

“Alec! Alec, please! No! God no, Alexander!” Magnus took Alec’s face and pressed it to his chest, rocking back and forth. Magnus could do nothing but scream as his heart tore itself to pieces. He had nothing left. 

Alexander was gone and cold in his arms, the jeering of the enemy had finally reached him, and his heart was gone. At least it would all be over soon. Alec and his fight ended here. He was ready to go; Alec was waiting for him.

By the time the sun set he would be reunited with Alec again where they could walk together into oblivion, together into the unknown. Together until the end.

 


End file.
